Core A- Carbohydrate Synthetic Chemistry (Ole Hindsgaul, Ph.D.) Core A will synthesize oligosaccharide derivatives which are critical for the research projects. In addition, Frontal Affinity Chromatography linked to Mass Spectrometry (FAC/MS) will be established in Core A. Funds are requested for the salaries of postdoctoral associates, for the supplied used in synthesizing oligosaccharides, and the equipment for frontal affinity chromatography.